


Let Me Freak Your Body Baby (But First, Imma Freak Your Mind)

by thinkingtoomuch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (is that a kink or is it just voyeurism on its own), 69 (Sex Position), Alec in lingerie, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom!Magnus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub!Alec, Subspace, a healthy dose of, alec may be subbing but that doesnt mean he cant be a cheeky little shit, anniversary surprises, dont be fooled by my awful summary, inappropriate behaviour in a taxi, is that magnus has persuaded alec to wear smthn other than jeans, magnus maybe domming the fuck out of alec but he can still be the biggest sap known to mankind, magnus's skin routine will not be sacrificed for Anyone, mild mentions/hints of the following:, more specifically - Freeform, not even pretty boys on their knees, tbh the most amazing thing in this fic, the driver is just trying to do his job he doesnt want ppl getting their rocks off in his car, this is 100 percent unabashed lingerie wear, voyeurism kink, why is everything i write so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingtoomuch/pseuds/thinkingtoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a little anniversary treat for Magnus.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Wherein Alec wears secret lingerie, which pretty much turns him into a horny mess until they get home and Magnus can take care of him, and they both love each other Very Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Freak Your Body Baby (But First, Imma Freak Your Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> me: insists i am Terrible at writing smut  
> me: writes a PWP
> 
> so its close to midnight and i wrote this on my phone. this is unbeta'd, the characters do not belong to me, so on and so forth.
> 
> title is from 3oh!3 not for any particular reason except that their new album is DOPE and i have been jamming to it since its release.

It’s been too long. Alec feels it in the itch under his too-tight skin, the way he’s all but ready to drop to his knees whenever Magnus has shot A Look his way for the past week. They’re meant to go out for dinner tonight, a date night scheduled weeks in advance for their one year anniversary. Alec stands in Magnus’s wardrobe, listening to Magnus’ off-key shower warbling and inspecting his drawer of clothes.

He’s rifling through the various shades and textures of black when his fingers brush something smooth and silky and oh- that’s- well. Something that Alec had brought over for use on a special occasion and subsequently forgotten all about.

Tonight was a special occasion. 

Distantly, Alec can hear Magnus singing the last chorus of How You Get the Girl, which means he has plenty of time to get dressed. Magnus’s showers usually last at least a whole album. Alec removes the plush white towel from around his waist and drapes it over the back of Magnus’s vanity chair, a delicately pretty thing leftover from Magnus’s time in France, and pulls out two small bundles of fabric.

The panties are first. They’re cotton at the front, a simple black that cuts straight across his hips, accentuating the ridges of his lower abs, where they slope downwards in a v shape. The lace trim at the bottom circles from the tops of his thighs around to the lower curve of his ass, clinging tight to the pale skin, tantalisingly soft. The back is a material that Alec can’t assign a name to, a silky mesh that’s vaguely opaque and accentuated by a small bow that sits just below the two dimples that mark the beginning of the curve of his ass.

Next are the stockings. Alec bunches them up around his thumbs before slipping them over his bare feet, propping each foot up on the seat of the chair in turn. He feels like a girl from an old time photo, like he’s about to put on a ball gown and dance the night away. The stockings, black to match his underwear, rise to about mid thigh, held up by a small ring of silicone grip. The tops of the stockings are lace, in the same pattern as his panties, and they look like black vines creeping up his thighs to meet their twins.

Alec takes a moment to look himself over in the floor length mirror. The sheer stockings seem to lengthen his legs, not that he really needs it. He runs his hands up and down his thighs a few times, feeling the contrast between textures – the softness of his skin, still warm and a little flushed from how hot Magnus keeps the shower running, the gentle roughness of the lace and finally the silky smoothness of the stockings. The black is harsh against his pale skin, but he likes the way it simultaneously softens, yet emphasises, his runes.

Trailing his gaze up to the panties, he twists side to side to inspect himself from all angles. His dick, tucked inside the cotton, is a noticeable bulge at the front. The way the lace angles up over his ass accentuates the curve of it, softening the lean muscles and making it look fuller. He feels his lips part in a silent 'o'. He looks... Pretty.

Magnus is still singing Taylor Swift, and Alec stands in silent contemplation, eyeing off one final item he's kept hidden at the back of his drawer. He swears under his breath. Fuck it. He's going all in tonight. 

He pads swiftly back to the bedroom and grabs the lube out of the bedside table, then pull the panties to mid thigh and preps himself fast, efficient, not letting himself get too riled up. There'll be time for that later. He slides the plug into himself, slightly warm from being held in his palm but still cool enough that he gasps when it settles in place, touching him inside and out. 

Given this new development, he tucks his dick back to proactively guard against a public erection. He does actually want some romance tonight, not just mind blowing sex. That's for when they get back home, and Magnus's impulse control is not the greatest.

The sound of running water from the bathroom has cut off, so Alec hurriedly returns to the closet and grabs a pair of slacks out of the drawer. He puts them on, revelling in how they brush softly against the stockings, feels his dick jump a little in interest. Magnus is taking him to some fancy mundane restaurant, a place that serves five courses or something, and he had made it abundantly clear that jeans, no matter how black or skinny, would not be appropriate attire tonight. 

He pulls on an emerald green button down, a birthday gift from Magnus, underneath a black blazer, buttons it up to accentuate his waist in a way he knows drives Magnus crazy.

Alec gives his hair one more cursory pass over with the towel to encourage the remaining dampness out, then slips his feet into his shoes. It's a strange sensation, having such a thin layer of material between his skin and the leather of the shoe, where he'd normally have thick sock, but it's not altogether unpleasant. 

At that moment, Magnus slips in, completely nude. He catches sight of Alec and pauses, hands on his hips. "My, my," he says "You clean up well, darling. You come here often?"

Alec can't help the bemused smile that pulls at his lips. His boyfriend is such a dork. "Ha ha." He replies sarcastically, pressing a peck to Magnus's lips. "I'll wait for you in the lounge." 

He gets a put upon pout in response. "What, and miss the show?" Magnus gestures to his bare body. There are small drops of water running down the lithe muscle of his stomach and biceps, like maybe he hadn't bothered with a towel after he got out of the shower. He probably hadn't. Alec swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"We're gonna-" he pauses to clear his throat "- gonna be late." He point lamely in the direction of the lounge and beats a hasty retreat. If he wants to make it through this dinner (and he does) it won't do to be distracted by Magnus in all his post-shower glory. Alec's going to have to concentrate hard enough as it is to stop himself popping a boner over what he's got hidden underneath his pants. He most definitely does not need Magnus making thing harder for him, no pun intended.

________________________________________

Magnus hadn't told Alec that they'd be walking to the restaurant. It's pure torture. The sensation of the slacks sliding over the stockings feels as smooth as water running over a pane of glass, and it's more intense than he'd planned for. If that weren't enough, the plug shifts a little with every step, occasionally brushing his prostate. He's sure that his eyes are glassy, pupils blown.

The maître d’ walks them to their table, and Alec almost flinches when Magnus puts a hand on his lower back to guide him, like he'll be able to tell what Alec's got on underneath his slacks just from over-the-clothes contact. He swallows nervously.

Sitting down is better and worse. The fabric isn't teasing him every time he moves anymore, but the plug is pushing slightly below his prostate as a result of his seated position. Magnus presses his foot to Alec's underneath the table while he tries to concentrate on the menu. It's all in French. Alec knows a little French, as is practical for any shadowhunter who aspires to head up an institute one day, but he's struggling to recall it, given his current predicament. 

When their waiter comes to take their order, Alec has read the appetizers section at least 10 times, trying to make sense of it. He looks at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus seems to register his panic and orders for him, shooting him a curious glance once the waiter has collected their menus and left.

"Alexander, are you quite alright?"

Alec clears his throat for the second time that night and wiggles in his seat, trying to move the plug into a less pleasurable position. It does not work. If anything, it makes things worse. "I'm fine." He tries. It sounds breathless, even to his own ears, but it seems to appease Magnus, who launches into a retelling of a particularly pedantic client he'd had last week. He pitches his voice high and nasally, mimicking the client's absurd requests.

Below-the-waist situation notwithstanding, it's easy to fall into the lull of their everyday conversation over dinner. Magnus had ordered them a bottle of fine wine, and they're close to polishing it off by the time the main meal arrives. Alec's whole body is thrumming with sensation, the wine pleasantly loosening his limbs, and he's still minutely preoccupied with where his normally boxer-covered ass is in contact with his slacks, how the silicon holding up his stockings seems to pinch his skin a little. The plug is a constant pressure, hard and smooth where he’s used to the warm give of Magnus’s dick.

For dessert, Magnus orders a rich dark chocolate mousse served with whipped cream to share. Magnus scoops the last of the cream from the side of their glass and sucks it from his finger. A little dollop catches on the side of his lower lip and Alec stops midsentence, leans forward to wipe it off with his thumb. He lingers when he feels the roughness of stubble under the pad of his thumb. Magnus swipes his tongue out playfully to catch the cream and Alec withdraws his hand whip-fast. He rubs his thumb against his thigh, like he’ll be able to transfer the feeling of Magnus’s stubble, Magnus’s tongue through his pants, through his stockings.

Alec isn’t ashamed to say he practically hangs off Magnus as he takes care of the bill, but he feels like his legs are working at half capacity, like he might slide to the ground at any moment. Magnus slings an arm around his waist, glancing up at him with a wry smile. “Darling, why don’t we take a cab home?”

Alec nods emphatically, gasps a little when Magnus reaches up on his toes to place a kiss behind Alec’s ear, purposefully scraping his stubble against the soft skin there, sending a full body shiver through him. Magnus continues his ministrations over the short drive home, and the Alec can feel his cheeks prickle with heat as the cabbie sends pointed looks through the rear view. But Alec doesn’t have the resolve to tell Magnus to stop, not when he’s so overstimulated that his hips are rocking lightly where he sits, chasing pressure from the plug tucked tightly inside him.

They separate to make the walk up to the apartment, and Alec walks ahead to the bedroom while Magnus locks up and puts the cat out. By the time Magnus joins him Alec’s toed off his shoes and is kneeling by the bed, hands behind his back. He’s staring at the floor, lost in the way his position causes the shoulders of his shirt and blazer to pull taught, the way he’s subtly driving the plug deeper with the heel of his foot, so he doesn’t see Magnus enter, rather hears his footsteps and his gasp of “Alexander!”

Alec smiles softly to himself as Magnus approaches, before his chin is tilted up by an elegant finger. “Sweetheart.” Magnus’s voice sounds hushed, awestruck. It still amazes Alec that after all Magnus has seen in his long life, Alec, like this, seems to take his breath away.

"Magnus," He murmurs "happy anniversary."

"Oh, it is." Magnus replies, reaching down to give his dick a squeeze. "Very, very happy. Can you take your blazer off for me, darling?"

Alec nods. His fingers fumble over the buttons before he discards the blazer on the floor. Magnus bends down. Kneeling, Alec is shorter than him, but Magnus doesn't have to bend down very far to press a kiss to his lips, a quick peck followed by a loose, open mouthed one. He runs his hands down from where they're cupping Alec's jaw over his shoulders, down his biceps where the thickly corded muscle is made apparent by the tautness of the fabric around his upper arms. 

Magnus pulls away with a sigh. He wants nothing more at this moment than to continue this game they indulge in semi regularly, but they've also done it enough times that Magnus knows Alec likes being kept waiting, and besides, if he's being responsible, he needs to sober them both up a bit.

"Alexander," Alec looks up at him with glassy, blown pupils, his lips slightly parted as if he's hanging on to every sound Magnus is making. Knowing how he gets on nights like these, it's not unlikely. "I'm going to undress and take my makeup off, and bring us a drink of water each. I'd like for you to get the bed ready for me. When I return I would like you sitting on the edge of the bed. Can you give me your colour, sweetheart?"

Alec wets his lips. "Green." 

Magnus presses a kiss to his forehead and exits the room. He cleanses and tones his face then heads back into the adjoining closet to remove his all his clothes, save his bright red boxer briefs. He has to re-enter the bedroom briefly to get to the kitchen, and chances a look at Alec. He's removed the decorative pillows from the bed and piled them in a semblance of order in the corner and is currently folding the duvet, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. He's so good.

Magnus fills two glasses of water from the tap, then snaps his fingers so the liquid will take away the effects of the alcohol from earlier tonight. He also grabs some crackers from the pantry, to save him from having to come back out here or magic some up when they're done.

True to Magnus's instruction, Alec is sitting at the foot of the bed, his hands clasped in his lap. He shoots Magnus a sweet grin when he returns, a glass of water in each hand and a packet of crackers tucked under his arm. He hands Alec one of the glasses and places the crackers on the nightstand. 

"Alexander, can you drink that whole glass for me before we begin?" Alec holds his glass out, still grinning, and it takes Magnus a few seconds to realize he wants to cheers Magnus. Still giving Magnus shit even when he seems too out of it to form full sentences. Magnus still wonders what he ever did to deserve this boy. 

Alec waits for Magnus to clink their glasses together, and then drains the contents of his in three swallows and holds his empty glass out for Magnus to magic back to the kitchen. Once the glasses are out of the way, he gets Alec to scoot up the bed so he's fully reclined, allowing Magnus to straddle his hips. 

He runs his nails through the Alec's tousled hair, over his scalp. Alec keens and arches his back off the bed. Magnus chuckles. "Pretty boy," he says "so good for me, mm?" 

"Yeah," Alec pants "good for you, Magnus."

Magnus rewards him with a kiss, then turns his attention towards the hickey he'd created in the taxi, hears Alec gasp at the pleasure-pain of the overstimulation of the small spot.

He unbuttons the collar of Alec's shirt and pulls it out of the way so he can mouth at the junction of his shoulders and neck, occasionally placing gentle bites over his collarbone. Alec is writhing on the bed, alternatively arching into and flinching away from Magnus's mouth when it feels nice-nice-nice and then climaxes to too much-too much-too much.

When they'd first got together, Magnus had thought his heightened sensitivity to things like this was due to his inexperience, but he now knows, a year in, that that's just the way Alec is. Over and over, Magnus has learnt that even the lightest of touches can drive Alec wild when he's keyed up. And the way to key him up was to keep him in suspense.

Keeping this in mind, he takes his time unbuttoning the rest of Alec's shirt, then spends considerable time working over the skin that's revealed with each button. He traces his tongue down the valley between his pecs, thumbs lightly at his nipples, gives them a playful scrape of nail or teeth. 

Once the shirt's fully unbuttoned he splays his hands on Alec's torso. His fingers spread up so that his index fingers ever so slightly brush Alec's lower ribs, and his thumbs rest just above his belly button, a good inch apart. He spends a few minutes with his hands there, languidly kissing Alec.

Magnus has been rocking his hips against Alec's, and it hits him now that Alec isn't reciprocating, not thrusting his hips, it's more like he's bearing them down, like he's- oh. If Alec's got something in him, it would definitely explain his state tonight better than Magnus's running theory of 'just really horny'. 

He flicks open the buttons of Alec's slacks and snakes a hand around his torso to investigate further. He's barely got his fingers under the waistband of the pants when Alec takes a sharp breath in. Magnus removes his hand, looks up at Alec, but can't meet his eyes because Alec's got them screwed shut so tightly.

He's breathing in huge gulps of air now, flings an arm over his face as he stutters "Mag- Ma- ah, ah, ah, ah-". Magnus realises that he’s been unconsciously running his nails up and down Alec’s torso, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to leave faint pink traces, a promise of things to come. He withdraws his hands and Alec seems to relax marginally, right up until Magnus tucks his hand under Alec to rest over his waistband on his lower back and taps lightly with his index finger.

“Sweetheart.” Magnus says.”Can you give me your colour?”

Alec rolls his forearm backwards so he can meet Magnus’s gaze, releasing his full lower lip from where it’s been trapped between his teeth, the pressure colouring it a pleasant red. When he speaks, it’s something that could barely be classed as a whisper. “Green.”

“Good.” Magnus rewards him with another kiss and twist of a nipple with his free hand. He begins to walk his fingers back under Alec’s slacks “What are you hiding under-” and then freezes, because what he’s feeling is a hundred percent not one of Alec’s seemingly endless supply of supermarket brand black boxer-briefs. It’s softer, delicate and.... lacy? Panties then. Probably women’s. While Alec’s gotten more experienced with his sexuality and sex, Magnus doubts he’s delved deep enough on the internet to discover that they make this kind of thing specifically for men.

“Alexander!” it’s a half question, half exclamation. “Darling, what is this?”

Alec’s got his arm covering his eyes, but he’s also grinding down again, chasing friction on what Magnus assumes is a plug stuffed in his pretty hole. He affords Magnus a cheeky grin, canines touching his bottom lip. 

“Do you-” he breaks off as Magnus dips his fingers under the waistband of the panties “do you like them?”

“Oh, sweetheart, they’re on you, how could I not?” Alec hums happily and Magnus leans in for a longer kiss this time. Honestly, he sometimes cannot believe that he gets to have Alexander Gideon Lightwood, stubborn, brave, authoritative deputy head of the New York Institute, like this, falling apart on Magnus’s king size bed like it’s his sole mission in life to drive Magnus crazy.

Change of plan then. “Alexander, can you stand up for me?” Alec nods his head yes and Magnus rolls off Alec to lie on his back. Alec takes some deep breaths, fists clenching, before he swings his legs off the side of the bed, looking at Magnus for his next instruction.

“Stand at the foot of the bed please, sweetheart.” Magnus shuffles up the bed so that he’s propped against the bed head while Alec moves. Magnus takes a moment to admire how beautiful he looks, posture straight and proud like it never used to be when they first met. He’s standing front and centre, hands clasped in his default position, behind his back, with his entire focus on Magnus. He looks so handsome, with his dark features, broad chest and shoulders tapering to a narrow waist and slim hips. 

Magnus could write (and has written, if he's being honest) poems about the smattering of coarse hair against his fair skin. It's a beauty that Magnus had seen many times before, but what's new is that peeking through the undone button of Alec's waistband, where there's normally a thick white band of elastic, is flimsy-looking black cotton.

Magnus snaps his fingers so that his own undergarments are banished to the closet and his cock is free to rest on his stomach. "Alexander." He calls, like Alec's gaze and focus hasn't solely been on Magnus since they started the scene. "You're going to take your pants off, show me what you're hiding underneath them. Then you're going to come up here and show me what you're hiding underneath that. Can you give me your colour?"

A blush begins to settle itself across Alec's cheeks, but his hands unclasp and hover over his fly. "Green, Magnus."

"Good boy." The blush deepens. "Off you go then. Slowly." He doesn't really have to tell Alec to slow down; it's mostly a residual habit from early in their relationship, when Alec viewed the removal of clothes as a speed bump on the way to sex. It took Magnus a long time and a lot of strip teases to teach him otherwise.

Alec inches the zipper down, revealing more and more of the panties, pulled tight and flat over the area where Alec’s impressive bulge normally sits. Magnus spies a hint of lace creeping over the crease where his thighs meet his crotch. The two flaps of fabric hang loosely now they’re not being held together, and Alec slips his hands between the waistband and his panties, his rough, bitten-off nails such a contrast to the delicateness of the underwear. He slides his hands backwards, towards his arse, and turns so that Magnus has a full view of his pert behind.

Alec lifts the fabric away from his skin and over the curve of his ass to reveal a sheer mesh pulled tight across his cheeks. There’s a little bow in the centre of the waistband. Magnus’s cock gives a jerk against his stomach, so he reaches down to give it a lazy stroke.

“Darling, my beautiful boy, aren’t you good, looking so pretty for me.” Alec gives a small whimper of agreement and lets the fabric fall the rest of the way down his long, long legs. Long, long legs that are elongated by stockings made of the same material as the back of his panties and bordered by matching lace at the top. Magnus has to give the base of his dick a firm squeeze to keep it in check.

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” Magnus breathes, a sentiment he’s repeated a multitude of times over the course of their relationship. Alec throws a quick grin over his shoulder, completing his turn so he’s facing Magnus again. Magnus has a hand applying loose pressure to his dick and the other idly tracing spirals across his stomach. 

“Pull your beautiful cock out for me please, Alexander.”

Alec complies, reaching a hand down his panties and positioning his cock so that it fills up against his stomach, held in place by the waistband. He looks so beautiful, and Magnus wants to put his hands all over him. He beckons to Alec, who crawls up the bed and hovers over Magnus, who's now slid into a horizontal position. He brackets his strong forearms on either side of Magnus’s head, his biceps and abs tense with the effort. His lips are bitten red, and Magnus finds it difficult to tear his eyes away from them as he surges up for a kiss.

The sudden movement causes Alec’s arms to buckle, and his full weight pins Magnus to the bed, broad shoulders dwarfing Magnus’s. Magnus wraps his foot around Alec’s calf, revelling in the smooth slide of his leg against the fabric. He can feel Alec's erection now, as he ruts against Magnus. Magnus can feel the fabric of the panties against his own cock, slightly damp with their combined pre-come.

He taps lightly on Alec's side to get his attention and Alec draws his head back, panting slightly. "I want you to suck me off." He commands in a light tone. Alec begins to shimmy back down the bed, but Magnus stops him with a tut. "Other way, sweetheart."

Alec's brow furrows slightly in confusion, but Magnus can tell the moment he realises what he wants, because his forehead smooths over and the blush returns to his cheeks. He gets up to his hands and knees and shifts 180 degrees so his crotch is hovering over Magnus's face.

From this angle, Magnus admires the deep flush of Alec's cock, dripping pre-come on Magnus's chest. There's a slightly paler line that cuts through the pinky-red appendage where the waistband of the panties is keeping it pressed against his stomach. 

Magnus is so busy admiring his stunning boyfriend that he neglects to keep his magic in check when Alec puts his mouth around Magnus's head and sucks like a champion. He pulls off almost immediately, looks between the curtains that have torn from their rod and are lying in a heap to where Magnus is practicing deep breathing techniques taught to him by the very first Tibetan monks.

"Darling, I apologise, you're so good for me. I momentarily lost my faculties."

Alec's now just staring at the space where the curtains where, a floor to ceiling window that provides an uninterrupted view to the apartment building across the street, should someone be looking. 

Magnus has his hands on Alec's thighs, feeling the contrast between the soft lace and Alec's skin. The hair this far up his thigh is sparse, but it's there, and Magnus feels giddy on how out of place it would be on anyone else except this boy, who leads an entire institute in his parents' absence, corrals rogue downworlders with a stern word and an unimpressed glare, who comes home to Magnus so often he might as well live at the loft and puts on these pretty, delicate things for Magnus's eyes only. 

Well, almost for Magnus's eyes only. Magnus didn't miss the way Alec's dick jumped a little when he'd registered the uncovered window.

"You like that, sweetheart? Like that someone could look out their window and see you like this?"

Alec groans and puts his mouth back on Magnus's cock.

"See you looking like the pretty boy you are, sitting on my face and sucking me so good. Nobody in the world makes me feel like you do, Alexander. Nobody is as good for me as you, sweetheart." Magnus continues. Alec is in the process of taking Magnus’s whole length, head bobbing up and down a little further each time.

Magnus slides both hands up and hooks his fingers over the waistband of Alec's panties. He drags them down so that they're stretched around Alec's parted thighs, revealing the base of a silver plug tucked inside his hole. He taps a nail against the surface in a way he knows will tease Alec's prostate, and Magnus feels his cock hit the back of Alec's throat.

Carefully, he works the plug out of Alec, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand. His hole clenches around the emptiness, a little loose from being full all night. The plug, in combination with what Magnus is about to do, means that Magnus won't need to prep him all that much when they finally get to the fucking tonight. 

Magnus discards the plug, then utilises both his hands to keep Alec spread, hole in full view. For as much body hair Alec has, the area around his asshole is surprisingly bare, and the small amount of hair there is downy, soft like the hair at the nape of Alec's neck. 

Magnus presses a light, closed mouth kiss over the pucker, then begins to lick in broad, messy strokes. Alec's still bobbing up and down, mouth a perfect, tight seal over Magnus's cock, and he's sweating from the exertion of holding himself up on his forearms, or from how turned on he is, or both.

Alec pulls back a little to swipe his tongue over the head, and it's at this point that Magnus starts to fuck into Alec, feeling him tremble and clench around his tongue. He wants them to both come at least once before they get to the main event, so when he feels like he's about to shoot his load in Alec's mouth, he moves a hand and slips two fingers in alongside his tongue, knowing Alec likes the stretch. 

Alec reaffirms this by moaning around his dick, and Magnus can't take it anymore, lets himself come in Alec's mouth. It says a lot about how much practice he's had at this, because he swallows it like a champ, sucks Magnus through the aftershocks. Magnus would tell him how good he is, except that his mouth is otherwise occupied.

His need to praise Alec wins out and he pulls his mouth away with an entirely unsexy slurping noise. If Magnus has learned anything in his long life, it's that there's practically no sexy way to exit a rim job. C’est la vie. 

Alec's let Magnus's dick fall from his mouth, and he's collapsed so his face is smushed sideways in the crease of Magnus's thigh, hot breath ghosting over the skin there. 

“You’re such a good boy, why don’t you come up here so I can give you a kiss?” 

Alec complies, almost losing his balance when he forgets that the panties are halfway down his thighs, restricting his movements. Magnus chuckles lowly and Alec’s face burns red. 

“Sorry.” he mumbles when he’s face to face with Magnus. Magnus threads a hand onto the back of Alec’s neck, pulls at his hair a little. Alec’s eyes are glassy and a little unfocused, like he’s on the precipice of dropping. 

“Sweetheart, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. Kiss me.” Magnus assures, and drags him in by the back of his head, fingers twisted in his hair to keep up the tension Alec loves so much. 

With his free hand, Magnus grips Alec’s dick, free now from the panties, and jacks it loosely, gradually tightening his grip until Alec is bucking up into his fist, and he’s not so much kissing Magnus, just panting over his mouth. It’s not long until he’s coming, thick ropes of white coating Magnus’s stomach. 

Magnus flips them over so Alec is lying flat on the bed. He shimmies the panties back into place; he's going to take full advantage of Alec's shadowhunter flexibility right now, and they'll just get in the way if they stay where they are.

Magnus kisses Alec for moment, one hand playing idly with the stocking that covers his muscular thigh, the other gripping his jaw. Like this, he can press his middle finger into the love bite behind Alec's ear while his thumb pushes creates an imprint on his jaw line.

He's fully hard again now, so he tucks a finger under the band of Alec's stockings, pulls it away and lets it snap back against his skin. Magnus can feel Alec's jaw clench, then relax as he breaks the kiss and gasps.

Magnus uses the temporary freedom of his mouth to say "Darling, I'm going to fuck you now, would you give me your colour?" even though he's already slicking up his cock.

When Alec gives the affirmative 'green'. Magnus slides the hand on his thigh down the grip the crook of his knee, hoisting it over his shoulder. He takes his other hand off Alec's jaw and intertwines their fingers, using the grip to brace himself up and away from Alec's body.

The hand on his leg travels down to where his hole is covered by the panties, pulls them to one side. Alec is clenching, asking for it, so Magnus slides his cock in swiftly. Alec lets out a soft sigh and tightens his grip on Magnus's hand, eyes fluttering shut.

"Magnus?" He mumbles.

Magnus presses a line of kisses along his jaw. "Yes, Alexander?"

"Ungh. Love you."

Magnus smiles. His boyfriend is such a sap. He pulls out a little ways and thrusts back in before replying.

"I love you too, Alexander. So much."

Alec smiles, eyes still resting shut. "How much?"

Magnus pulls out, thrusts back in, building a rhythm now. It's almost unbearable, the tight heat of Alec's hole accompanied by the friction of the panties where they want to return to their natural position.

"More than you can ever comprehend, my lovely boy. Sometimes I feel like I've been waiting my entire long life for you, like all my adventures and experiences meant nothing until I could share them with you and have you laugh at me, with me."

Alec's cock is leaking onto his stomach, and Magnus isn't going to last very much longer, always quick to come when he's got one orgasm under his belt.

"I love you so much that I fear being apart from you, because when you're not with me, everything is a little duller, like the sky is a reflection of your eyes and can't show its true colour until you're there. I wake up in the middle of the night to marvel that you're mine, how someone like you can be such a good boy for me, get dressed up, just for me."

Alec's whimpering, eyes open now. They're clouded over though, and Magnus knows he's dropped. He takes his hand from Alec's, who whines a little at the loss of contact. Magnus repositions himself so he's kneeling, then wraps Alec's other leg around his waist so his pelvis is lifted up at an angle. 

An angle which obviously works for Alec, who's now babbling, a hastily thrown together string of Magnus's name, moans, sighs and 'I love you's'.

Magnus slows his pace, trying to draw things out as long as possible. Alec has one hand tangled in the sheets, the other flat on his ribs, fingers twitching occasionally in the direction of his cock, like he wants to touch. 

Alec's whole body is flushed, the pale skin turning a deep pink so easily. He's gone quiet again, mouth slack and eyes fluttering, even as they're shut. It's always a delight when Magnus can work the eternal furrow from Alec's brow; he looks so young, so beautiful and carefree.

Magnus turns and presses a kiss to the stocking covered knee slung over his shoulder. "You're so good, Alexander." He says against the smooth fabric. Alec whines and bucks his hips a little to meet Magnus halfway on his thrust.

Magnus coats his index finger in some excess lube that's pooled on the sheets and traces the side of his almost fully pulled out cock. When his finger touches Alec's rim, stretched over his dick, Alec gasps and clenches tightly around Magnus's head.

"Baby boy, do you want my finger as well?" Alec nods his head frantically, sweat-drenched hair flopping onto his face. "Then you're going to have to do your best to relax for me darling."

Alec takes a shuddering breath and lets the tension bleed out of him. "Good boy." Magnus says. He thrusts in and out a few more times, finger resting on Alec's rim like a promise. When he decides Alec is relaxed enough, he slides his finger in alongside his cock.

Alec's reaction is... stunning. He tosses his head on the bed, side to side, and occasionally pressing his face into the pillows. Fat tears are rolling from the outer corner of his eyes and he's bearing his hips up and down, like the added stretch is toomuchnotenough.

"Colour, darling?" Magnus enquires.

"Green, 's green, so good, Magnus, so good sogoodsogoodsogoodso-" he breaks off as he comes, mouth stretched in a silent cry. Magnus fucks him through it, thrusting in alongside his finger, a little overwhelmed by the pressure added by just one digit and the drag of Alec's panties on his dick. 

Soon enough he's coming, too, and he stays fully sheathed in Alec until he's through the aftershocks. He slips out, lowers Alec back onto the bed and uses the sheet to clean them both off. Alec's out of it, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Magnus refills the water glasses and pulls Alec up so he's in a sitting position, leaning against Magnus, who in turn is leaning on the bedhead. 

"Are you thirsty, darling?" Alec hums and allows Magnus to press the glass to his lips and tilt his head back, obediently taking sips of water until the glass is empty. Magnus feeds him some of the crackers next, turning his head for small kisses between each one. When he's satisfied that Alec is sufficiently nourished, he slides them back down so they're spooning.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmm. Good. Fuzzy.”

Magnus slides a legs forwards to drape over Alec’s thighs and bows his head so that his lips brush the nape of his neck. Alec’s begun to snore.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... i guess thats it? are there people who are actually able to finish their fics in a way that feels natural or is that just a myth??
> 
> Im australian so feel free to let me know if ive left a stray 'arse' where there should be 'ass' or anything along those lines. if you read my last fic i know i said my next one would be the carter baizen one but... well... *hand waves* sorry, i'll probably finish it eventually
> 
> pls let me know your feedback and pls gush with me about sub!alec bc that boy is a sub if ive ever seen one.... someone get him a collar (coughmagnuscough)


End file.
